Jonathon Hills
Jonathon Hills is the main host of the Buddhism Hotline, and was responsible for its creation in October 2015. Jonathon is also a criminal, being involved in the exploitation of mentally deficient workers, along with committing several acts of assault, battery, and kidnapping. On June 10th, 2018, Johnathon was arrested, but has since been released on bail. Appearance Presumably Jonathon is a Caucasian American, though he claims to be 42% African American, citing Ancestry.com. He has brown hair and an average build. He is always seen wearing a suit, which he states is a designer model. Personality Jonathon may appear to be benevolent at first, but will quickly reveal his aggressive behavior upon hearing a Joke Caller (pronounced Jock Caller), often violently convulsing and possibly performing sexual acts such as groping. It is not known why he convulses, but it is obviously caused by uncontrollable anger. Jonathon is a Buddhist, but seems to follow a corrupted version of Buddhism. Jonathon, as previously mentioned, is highly aggressive, often taking out his anger on inanimate objects, such as fake plants and decor. Jonathon also takes his anger out by physically abusing Mathis Miles, as he would be too meek to fight back. Jonathon has shown a love for the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ''reportedly having 42 copies of '''My Little Pony' for the DS™, as told by Mike Hard. Jonathon later has stated that Twilight Sparkle is his favorite character from the show. Jonathon appears to be highly egotistical, believing himself to be incredibly intelligent and a prophet in Buddhism, though this has no backing. Johnathon also seems to be a furry, and also seems to be a brony. A rumor has spread that Jonathon took his own life, at the Request of Kent Kennedy During a livestream on June 27, 2018. However, a similar rumor spread in April and was (obviously) false. History Soon after Jonathon Hills was born, his biological parents were killed in a car accident. He lived in a orphanage for a while, and soon became a Buddhist after being adopted by a Buddhist family. Trivia * Jonathon took his wife's last name in his wedding, his "maiden" name is unknown. * Jonathon is possibly dyslexic as shown in his frequent mispronunciation of words. * Jonathon is quite weak as shown when he is frequently beaten by co-hosts such as Mathis Miles and Charlie Fraser so it is unknown how he is able to restrain these co-hosts in his basement; (according to theories), though it is most likely through deception. * It is unknown how Jonathon only subsists on a diet of only green peas and presumably for a very long time, but it may be because this self-imposed rule along with many others are broken. * Kent Kennedy has gone on stating that he believes that Jonathon may have gone to 'Naraka' (The Buddhist version of Hell) though 'Naraka' is stated to be temporary. (Note: This was when Jonathon Hills was believed to be dead due to Mathis' actions until it was revealed he was recovering) * For some reason instead of calling obese people fat people he calls them "High Mass Individuals". * Jonathon Hills is believed to be a cuck (according to theories), despite not knowing what a cuck is. * Jonathon's supposed real name is known to many as Wesley, though he denies this claim but Rajeev said it was Willis, and others have claimed it is Eric. * It is also HEAVILY speculated that Jonathon is a homosexual with evidence to back up this claim. * Jonathon has a rivalry with YouTube streamer by the name of Brittany Venti. * Jonathan said himself that he had one sibling who he has lost contact with, he has only legal records of it's existence, and is still trying to figure out the details * Jonathon is also an "musician" making the song Buddha's Plan, which he claims is original yet is a parody of Drake's "God's Plan" * Jonathon Hills has a small build, and seems to be around the height of 5'5-5'6, as he is clearly shorter than Mathis Miles, who is 5'7. * Jonathon also believes himself to have some form of supernatural power attempting to summon some form of divine wrath upon Theodore and co. while at a graveyard. * It's been noted that Jonathon seems to put people he doesn't like on "All Expense Paid Vacation" which has been all but confirmed to be a code word for the harm or death of the participant. * Johnathon once cursed on stream, despite berating those who curse. * Jonathon believes in using shock therapy, a pseudo-scientific psychological treatment for homosexuality, stating he believes Eddie Cox and possibly other homosexuals should be placed under electroshock. * On June 10, 2018. its speculated that Jonathon Raped Rajeev on air when Rajeev suffered an asthma attack. he denies it, but, in a video made to clear the incident up, Rajeev is clearly seen with a black eye. * On June 28, 2018 a tweet by Rajeev speculated that Jonathon might take his life due to the slander.